The present application relates generally to a tub spout. In particular, this application relates to a tub spout which includes a flexible portion and an inflexible portion.
Water is selectively provided from a plumbing connection to a spout and into a structure such as a tub. Generally speaking, a spout is attached to a wall such that the spout protrudes from the wall. Due to the protruding nature of the spout from the wall, the spout can unintentionally or accidentally contact a portion of a person's body, such as the leg, head, arm, or torso of a person. This contact can be unpleasant for the person and/or can damage the spout if the spout is entirely inflexible. Accordingly, it is desirable to construct a spout with a portion that is flexible.